Press Record
by Peapod147
Summary: Lucy's life flips upside down after her collaboration with Mira, one of the famous YouTube sensations of Fairy Fairy Tail. Friends and maybe love await Lucy with this new life. Will she take the offer or will she decline and live the rest of her life in solitude?


_Me: Hey y'all_ _just wanted to let you know, this is my very first story on , I've been enjoying reading all the amazing fanfiction out there. I just wanted to warn you that I'm definitely_ _not_ _the best writer but, I'll try my very best to help you enjoy this story. I have a very busy school and home schedule as I play a lot of sports and have tons of homework. High school's a bitch. I'll still try and upload chapters ASAP. Enjoy!_

Lucy awoke to the bright sunlight spilling in through the windows. 'What a nice morning' she thought. Lucy looked over to her alarm clock to check the time. Holy shit! It wasn't a nice morning, it was a nice afternoon! As quickly as she could Lucy ran to her bathroom to shower.

After stepping out of the nice, hot shower Lucy threw on some clothes and rushed into the living room, where her roommate Levy patiently awaited her so they could start filming.

"Levy! You were supposed to wake me up!" Lucy shouted, clearly annoyed with her roommate

"Sorry Lu-Chan, you just looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you up..." Levy answered innocently.

"Alright, I forgive you. But if you don't wake me up one more time I swear." Lucy continued, "Let's just get on with the video. First, we need to make some taco meat though."

Levy got up and ran to the kitchen to start making the taco meat, she and Lucy needed for the video. Let's just say this video was going to be a bit on the odd side. While Levy continued to make the taco meat Lucy started setting up. Putting the tripod up, pulling out the camera, adjusting the lighting, putting the camera on the tripod. The usual.

Lucy's channel name was The Celestial Heart. She had started off her second year of high school with a mere 15 subscribers. But by the end of high school Lucy had already gained half a million more. Now, that Lucy was in her second year of college she had a subscriber count of 1.5 million. It didn't surprise her bestie, Levy McGarden, at all it seemed. To Levy, Lucy always seemed much happier on camera then off. She assumed it was because she could be herself without having to socialize. Socializing wasn't really Lucy and Levy's strong suites.

"I've finished the tacos, Lu!" Levy yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay, put them onto plates and come out here so we can start the intro!" Lucy yelled back. The only person Lucy really felt comfortable yelling at was Levy. It seems kinda rude, but it's not. Levy was the only person Lucy really felt comfortable around. Levy felt the exact same way as Lucy.

At one point, Levy had even decided to make a Youtube channel. After she did, she immediately regretted it and deleted her account. Now she just stuck to guest appearances on Lucy's channel.

Lucy turned on the camera and sat down on the couch it was facing.

"Alright!" Lucy announced and clapped her hands together, "Today we are having Levy join us because there is no way in hell that I'm doing this challenge without her."

Levy slid into the frame and sat down next to Lucy.

"You all challenged us to eat the spiciest taco meat we could find," Levy explained, "so we went out and scoured the stores, in search of the precious taco meat and spices. The spiciest taco seasoning we could find had 5 fire marks on it."

Lucy chuckled at Levy's enthusiasm. They both looked completely animated when they were filming together. Lucy looked at the bowls of romen suspiciously. 'Could they really be that spicy?' Lucy questioned to herself.

"Okay, let's get on with it shall we." Lucy said leaning over to pick up a taco, "We'll try and eat the whole thing on three."

"One." Levy said

"Two."

"Three!" Lucy shoved the taco into her mouth and immediately regretted it. It was so spicy! Levy didn't take a bite, she just sat there and watched her best friend/ roommate die of spiciness.

"IT BURNS!" Lucy yelled as she finished off the taco she had in her mouth. Lucy stood up and started running to the kitchen to grab some water. When she opened the fridge there wasn't any water!

"Ummm, Lu, your water is out here." Levy said, holding back her giggles by biting onto her hand. Lucy dashed back into her living room, grabbed her water bottle and chugged the whole thing.

"Levy! You were supposed to eat it too." Lucy whined. Levy knew exactly what she did. She had added extra cumin to Lucy's tacos, making them even more spicy. It was hilarious. Lucy didn't even know what hit her. Levy had explained what she did to the camera while Lucy was in the kitchen trying to find water.

"Le-Chan, will you please turn off the camera?" Lucy asked, giving Levy the best puppy-dog eyes, she could muster after her terrible encounter with the tacos.

"Alright, I guess." Levy answered back. She turned off the camera and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Now the only thing on Lucy's agenda was to watch Youtube, preferably her favorite channel, Fairy tail, and edit the most recent vlog and video.

Lucy grabbed the phone that was in her pocket, unlocked it, and saw that a new video had been uploaded by her favorite channel, Fairy Tail. She loved this channel a ton because Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, the Strauss siblings, and the rest of the Fairy Tail group I don't feel like naming, all made her day much, much better. It was kind of funny how a few people in front of a camera could make your day so much better, but Lucy and Levy really didn't mind.

Lucy clicked on the notification.

 **Answering Your Personal Questions #TooFunny** **#Personal #NotClickbait**

Lucy was intrigued, but she already knew most of the answers. She clicked on the video anyway.

"So, we went to Twitter to see what kind of questions y'all have about our lives." Natsu said. Natsu was the one Lucy had a huge internet crush on. She knew it would never happen, she was much too socially awkward, but it doesn't hurt to fantasize.

"Let's start off with the easy questions." Gray said, "First question. How old are you guys?"

Lucy already knew the answer to that. Both Gray and Natsu were a year older than her.

"20." Natsu replied

"I am also 20." Gray said.

"Next question."

"What do you look for in a girl?"

"Well, she's gotta have a good personality. Nice and kind, but also a bit competitive. I don't know, honestly. I just have to like her. Next question, please."

"Now we're gonna get a bit personal. Who do you have a Youtube crush on?" Now Lucy was interested, she knew that it probably wasn't her. They most likely didn't even know who she was.

"I don't have one."

"Really so you don't like -" A black bar came across Gray's mouth and a beeping sound came in.

"Well, uh, yeah, kinda." Natsu said

"Tell them then."

"But what if they watch our videos!"

"Oh well, maybe they're interested." Gray said, egging his best friend on.

"Fine." Natsu looked up, like he was thinking on how to say this. "I, umm, have an internet crush on The C-" and a black bar came across his mouth as he said the rest. It was also bleeped out.

"Gray, I'm going hardcore on you because of that last question." Natsu continued, "If you could make-out with any Youtuber who would it be?"

Natsu grinned evilly. Gray's jaw dropped right before they cut.

"Probably...Lockser." Gray answered. Lucy squealed. Her best internet friend was Juvia Lockser. The video ended right after that.

Lucy started editing her new videos and eventually fell asleep on her laptop, while editing a vlog. She had a peaceful sleep that night but was rudely awakened by her phone buzzing because of a Snap Chat notification. It was Juvia.

 **OMG**

 **OMG**

 **OMG**

 **OMG**

 **DID YOU SEE THE VIDEO?**

 **I CAN'T**

 **I DIED**

 **OMG HELP MEEEEE**

Her friend's freak out wayy too easily. Juvia sent both Lucy and Levy a clip of the end of the Fairy Tail video from yesterday.

"Probably...Lockser." Juvia turned the camera around to face her and squealed.

"I THINK I'M GONNA DIE!" Is where the little clip ended.

 _Levy: No please don't die. We still need to have you as our friend._

Lucy: Yeah Juvia, we still need you. We haven't seen each other since the last Con.

 **Juvia: Yeah, I know. We should fix that. Maybe I'll come to Magnolia, you guys have an 8 island over there. You** **lucky people.**

Lucy: OMG YES! That would be soooomuch fun. AnywayI gottago edit a video. Ttyl.

Lucy returned to her computer screen, finished editing and posted both videos.

"Hey Lu, speaking of the video from last night, do you want to do a Q&A too? You haven't done one in a while." Levy yelled from inside her bedroom.

"Sure, we'll do it tomorrow!" Lucy yelled back

 _Me: I'm gonna_ _end the chapter here because I have to_ _finish getting ready for school. I did start writing this last night but got so tired that I ended up falling asleep while typing._

 _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail_ _or any of the characters in it. The only thing I own is the story_


End file.
